


Para eso están las amigas

by TheBlackSwordsman



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSwordsman/pseuds/TheBlackSwordsman
Summary: Tras el Grom, la inseguridad de Luz Noceda asoma de nuevo y comienza a cuestionar todas sus acciones. Especialmente aquellas que conciernen a cierta fan de Azura peliverde.Amity, mientras tanto, nunca ha estado tan segura de nada en su vida. Lo que conlleva sus propios problemas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 7





	Para eso están las amigas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What Friends Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859111) by [Sulpicius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulpicius/pseuds/Sulpicius). 



> De momento es un one-shot, porque ahora estoy obsesionado con esta serie y realmente necesitaba escribir algo; pero tengo algunas ideas para la trama y podría continuar más tarde.
> 
> Nota del traductor: el autor de este one-shot es Sulpicius. Yo, TheBlackSwordsman, solamente soy un lector apasionado que ha decidido, con su permiso, traducir su obra al castellano.
> 
> Aquí está el original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859111

Necesitaba hablar con Amity.

O quizá salir corriendo lo más rápido posible en la dirección opuesta y no volver a hablar con Amity nunca más. Eso también serviría. Pero definitivamente una de las dos cosas.

Luz acababa de llegar a casa tras el Grom (la Casa Búho, no su casa, se recordó a sí misma) y se sentía fatal. No creía que jamás hubiera estropeado nada tanto como anoche. Pese a toda su bravuconería, toda su chulería con Eda, todas sus promesas osadas a Amity, lo único que realmente había conseguido era avergonzarse frente a toda la escuela y hacer que la amiga a la que había decepcionado tuviera que venir a salvarla de todos modos.

Y lo que era peor – había sido divertido. Muy, muy divertido. Bueno, tal vez no lo fuese huir presa del pánico de Grometheus mientras todos se reían de la estúpida humana y ella se sentía aplastada bajo el peso de la decepción totalmente justificada de la ilusión de su madre. Después de eso. La parte en la que logró que Amity se abriese a ella y pudieron bailar juntas, y fue increíble porque eran _igualitas que Azura y Hécate_ porque Amity antes la odiaba y ahora se estaban enfrentando a un monstruo y _conjurando magia de verdad juntas_ y era todo tan fácil, tan natural, tan adecuado...

Pero no debería haber sucedido.

Todo aquello solamente había ocurrido porque ella ya lo había estropeado todo. Amity había acudido a ella en busca de ayuda, y había deseado desesperadamente poder ayudarla, poder salvarla del bochorno que claramente la aterrorizaba, poder por una vez en su vida hacer algo bueno por una amiga... y ni siquiera pudo hacer eso bien. Grom la venció. Amity tuvo que venir a salvarla. Y Amity tuvo que enfrentarse a su mayor miedo de todos modos, con Luz ahí delante para verlo.

¿Acaso había intentado hacer algo bueno siquiera? Para ser honesta consigo misma, tal vez todo lo que había estado haciendo era intentar demostrarle a Eda que era una auténtica bruja. Quizás Amity simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella en el momento equivocado. Compungida, Luz recordó que Amity, en lugar de pedirle ayuda, había tratado de disuadirla: había pensado que Amity estaba preocupada por ella porque eran amigas, pero tal vez solamente intentaba decirle de manera sutil que aquello no era asunto suyo. ¿No la había acusado Amity ya de meter siempre las narices donde no la llamaban, cuando estaban arreglando los recuerdos de Willow?

Realmente necesitaba hablar con Amity, disculparse por arruinarle la noche. Si tan solo tuviera uno de esos pergamino-móvil-cosa, ahora podría enviarle un mensaje...

Pero verdaderamente había sido divertido. Y a Amity no pareció importarle mucho – ¿tal vez incluso lo había disfrutado? Ella había estado sonriendo, riendo; durante su baile se habían movido juntas sin esfuerzo, como si estuvieran leyendo la mente de la otra. Las personas no conectaban de esa manera si no se lo estaban pasando bien.

Luz negó con la cabeza y se rió de sí misma. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que era bailar con amigos en una fiesta? La familia de Amity era de clase alta; probablemente había recibido lecciones de baile. Por supuesto que sería capaz de seguir el ritmo de alguien como Luz y hacer que pareciera sencillo. Para ella, lo sería.

Aunque parecía estar disfrutando...

O, lo que era más probable, Amity solamente estaba siendo amable y tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. Probablemente porque Luz era amiga de Willow, y Amity estaba esforzándose mucho para compensar a Willow por todos los años de bullying. Sí, eso… eso tenía más sentido que que ella realmente lo estuviera pasando bien. Con Luz, precisamente.

Luz miró su móvil y los mensajes de texto de su madre. Durante meses le había preocupado la idea de volver a casa, porque, aparte de su madre, aquel realmente no era su hogar. Nunca lo había sido. Ella solamente había empezado a sentirse como en casa, bueno, aquí. Comenzaba a pensar que, después de todo, tal vez su lugar estaba en las Islas Hirvientes.

Quizá se equivocaba. Quizá su lugar tampoco estaba aquí. Quizá su lugar no estaba en ninguna parte.

Pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de Amity, cuando Luz le propuso ir al Grom con ella...

Otro pensamiento le cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría. Había arruinado la oportunidad de Amity de invitar a su crush. Quizás Amity todavía planeaba encontrarse con él en el Grom; tal vez por eso había dejado que Luz la reemplazara como Reina del Grom en primer lugar, para tener tiempo de ir a hablar con la persona que le gustaba en vez de luchar contra un horrible monstruo que usa tus miedos en tu contra.

Pero no, eso también lo había estropeado. En lugar de reunirse con su crush, Amity tuvo que salir corriendo tras Luz para sacarle las castañas del fuego una vez más. Y después – ja – Luz había asumido que Amity estaba preocupada por no conseguir una cita, como si alguien como ella no pudiera tener a quien quisiera. De modo que había tenido la osadía de invitarse a sí misma al Grom como la cita de Amity y, por supuesto, Amity había aceptado simplemente porque ella era así de amable.

"Para eso están las amigas" – realmente le había _dicho_ eso, como si Amity no pudiera conseguir una cita de verdad, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al hacerla bailar con alguien que solo era una amiga. Delante de todo el mundo. Eso debía ser bochornoso para alguien tan popular y lista y guapa y divertida y...

Luz negó con la cabeza.

Realmente necesitaba hablar con Amity. Pero eso tendría que esperar tres días enteros, hasta que la volviera a ver en la escuela después del fin de semana.

Por alguna razón, aquello era lo que más temía.

* * *

Aquel había sido, sin duda alguna, el fin de semana más largo de la vida de Amity.

El baile con Luz había sido... bueno, cualquier cosa después de eso le iba a saber a poco. Empezando por tener que volver a casa. Emira y Edric habían sido muy _ellos mismos_ , y se burlaron de ella por Luz, oh, una o dos veces por segundo durante todo el fin de semana a cada hora del día y la noche. Y eran aún más insufribles al respecto porque insistían en que no estaban bromeando, que estaban genuinamente orgullosos de que su hermanita pequeña hubiera conseguido ligar con alguien que claramente estaba fuera de su alcance, lo cual... sí, bueno, vale.

Después estaban sus padres. No es que supieran nada de Luz – Amity se estremeció, y se sintió agradecida de que Emira y Edric al menos se preocuparan lo suficiente por ella como para no dejar escapar nada de _eso_ frente al Sr. y la Sra. Blight. Pero, aun así, ellos sabían que había sido elegida Reina del Grom – no es que la felicitaran o se alegraran por ella, pues aquello era, ni más ni menos, lo que esperaban de su hija – y sabían que ella había renunciado al honor. ¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que era que estuviera a la altura del legado familiar? La única razón por la que no la castigaron fue que acabó derrotando a Grometheus de todas formas. Pero, aun así, le dejaron bien claro que estaban decepcionados de que no pudiera hacerlo sola.

"Supongo que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo," había dicho el señor Blight antes de volver a su periódico.

"Y ese es precisamente el problema," había respondido la señora Blight.

De modo que pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana (al menos tanto como le permitieron Emira y Edric) sola, ya fuese en su habitación o en la biblioteca, escribiendo página tras página en su diario hasta que le dolió la mano. Deseó haber pensado en conseguir el número de pergamino de Luz, para que pudieran hablar incluso cuando terminaran las clases; pero, por supuesto, se le había olvidado. Y no era como si pudiera simplemente pedírselo a Willow.

Con todo eso, Amity se sintió aún más aliviada de lo habitual al llegar a Hexside por la mañana. Se olvidó incluso de entrar en pánico sobre qué decirle a Luz o cómo debería saludarla, y luego, oh, Titán, es cierto, ahora tenían clase de Abominaciones juntas.

Luz entró hablando con Willow y Gus, tan alegre y extrovertida como siempre lo era con sus amigos. Durante un segundo, Amity sintió una punzada de celos y se preguntó si sería bienvenida como parte de su grupo.

Entonces – entonces Luz la vio y su rostro se _desencajó_.

Oh. Oh, no.

Luz se había _enfadado_ al verla de nuevo.

Trató de dedicarle a Amity una sonrisa fugaz, pero claramente era forzada. Amity le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, luego se dio la vuelta y hundió la nariz en su libro de texto. Era consciente de que Luz estaba cerca y la miraba. A continuación, pasados unos instantes, se fue con Willow y Gus para sentarse al otro lado del aula.

Amity se arriesgó a mirar a Luz, pero Luz tenía la mirada clavada al frente.

Después de eso, comenzó la lección. Pero ni siquiera la amenaza de perder su medalla a la _Mejor Estudiante_ pudo mantener a Amity centrada en la escuela en aquel momento. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar qué había hecho para ofender a Luz. Pensaba que lo habían pasado bien juntas... Pero, por otro lado, ella le _había_ dicho a Luz, varias veces, que no creía que estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a Grometheus – ¡solo porque estaba preocupada por ella! Pero sabía que el tema de la magia era delicado para Luz; se había esforzado tanto por la poca que tenía, y que le dijeran tan bruscamente que no era lo bastante buena...

Después Amity había salido corriendo tras Luz para salvarla de Grometheus, lo cual, de hecho, podía considerarse profundamente insultante. La Reina del Grom siempre se enfrentaba a Grom sola; todo el mundo lo sabía. Que alguien interviniese para 'ayudar' era tan bueno como decir que no creías que fuera una verdadera bruja.

Y era culpa de Amity que ella estuviera allí de todos modos; si tan solo no hubiera sido tan llorica y débil, Luz podría haber estado disfrutando de la fiesta con sus amigos en lugar de librando las batallas de Amity por ella.

Sí, no era de extrañar que Luz estuviera enfadada con ella.

El demonio-alarma gritó para señalar el final de la clase, y todos los demás empezaron a guardar sus cosas y a levantarse para irse.

Todos excepto Luz.

Que estaba viniendo directamente hacia ella.

"¡Hola, Luz!" dijo Amity, demasiado alto, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar de golpe su cuaderno donde ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado garabateando algunas cosas muy vergonzosas y, oh, por favor, no dejes que Luz haya visto nada de eso. Plasmó una sonrisa. "¡Wow, la clase de hoy fue muy… escuela!"

Luz soltó una carcajada y oh, estrellas, esa risa, Amity estaba en serios apuros. "Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme contigo", dijo. "Yo solo…"

"¡Lo sé, lo siento!"

Luz parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh. Er, nada, no importa, olvida que dije algo, nunca, sobre cualquier cosa."

Sí, muy elocuente.

Luz la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, luego se rió.

Espera – ¿se rió? Amity estaba _casi_ completamente segura de que reír no era un sonido que los humanos hicieran cuando estaban enfadados. Debería preguntarle a Gus y, no, definitivamente no debería hacer eso.

"Solo quería preguntar", decía Luz, "salimos de clase al mismo tiempo, ¿no? Yo... ¿tal vez podrías venir de paseo conmigo? ¿Para que podamos hablar?"

Oh. Eso sonaba ominoso. Quizá los humanos sí que se reían cuando estaban enfadados.

Amity logró asentir y acordar dónde reunirse con Luz sin parecer más un desastre sin remedio (a duras penas). Luz sonrió y se despidió con su habitual alegría desagradablemente adorable – vale, ¿entonces ya no seguía enfadada? – y Amity fue a su siguiente clase, tratando de no obsesionarse con aquello de lo que Luz quería "hablar" con ella.

* * *

Tan pronto como terminó su última clase del día, Amity se dirigió con calma, serenidad y nada de pánico hacia el lugar donde Luz le había pedido que se reunieran.

Se detuvo repentinamente. Luz estaba allí, tan alegre y contenta como siempre, charlando animadamente con Willow y Gus. Lo primero que Amity hizo fue preguntarse si esa chica alguna vez iba sola a alguna parte. Mira que era difícil sorprenderla sin compañía – lo cual era la razón por la que nunca había sido capaz de invitarla al Grom (bueno, una de las razones). Lo siguiente que pensó fue que Willow parecía... feliz. No había visto a Willow tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Era lógico: bien sabía el Titán que _ella_ sería feliz si pudiera pasar tiempo con Luz tan fácilmente; esa sonrisa suya, esa risa que irradiaba alegría absoluta a todos los que la rodeaban...

Amity... no merecía ser parte de eso. Willow no la querría allí. Y por mucho que no quisiera apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Luz, no pudo evitar imaginarse esa misma sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro tan pronto como viera a Amity acercándose.

No, cualquier cosa sería mejor que ver eso. Comenzó a alejarse.

En ese mismo momento, Luz miró hacia arriba, la vio y saludó. Su sonrisa… ¿no se desvaneció?

Bueno, la habían visto, así que ahora ya no podía huir.

"Hola, chicos," dijo vacilante, cuando se acercó.

"¡Amity!" Luz casi chilló. Se volvió hacia Willow. "Hey, puedo confiar en que no os meteréis en demasiados líos si os dejo solos un rato, ¿verdad?"

Gus conjuró una imagen de sí mismo dándole a Luz un saludo militar. Willow, sin embargo, miró a Luz con expresión maliciosa. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Por nada! Necesito hablar con Amity de una cosa."

"¿De qué?" Preguntó Gus.

Willow le tocó el codo. "Vamos, démosles algo de tiempo a solas."

"¡Gracias, Willow, eres la mejor!" Con eso, Luz casi se llevó a rastras a una ruborizada Amity.

"Estoy confundido," dijo Gus.

Willow lo miró con lástima. Después de un momento, su rostro se iluminó. "¡Oh, ya lo entiendo!" dijo. "¡Están planeando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para uno de nosotros!"

"Definitivamente van a sorprender a algunas personas."

"Pero hoy no es ninguno de nuestros cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Espera, apuesto a que es algo humano: si nos dieran una fiesta sorpresa cuando es nuestro cumpleaños, ¡no sería una sorpresa! Los humanos son genios."

Mientras tanto, Luz estaba guiando a Amity fuera de la escuela. Pasaron el campo de Grudgby, donde algunos estudiantes jugaban una pachanga mientras otros miraban desde las gradas, y Luz siguió adelante. Ahora estaban empezando a adentrarse en el bosque, y Luz apenas le había dicho nada a Amity. Caminaron en silencio, mirándose los pies.

Todo lo cual estaba torturando realmente a Amity. Parecía que Luz no tenía nada en mente y solo caminaba por caminar; ¿estaba ella... estaba esperando acaso a que Amity dijera algo primero? ¿Quizá le estaba dando la oportunidad de disculparse?

Pero no, Luz le había pedido hablar con _ella_ ; les había dicho a Willow y Gus que _ella_ tenía algo de lo que quería hablar con Amity. Lo que no hizo que Amity se sintiera mejor exactamente. Tal vez quería decirle que ya no podían seguir siendo amigas, o que el baile había sido un error y que se arrepentía de ello (oh, estrellas, no, por favor, eso no). O tal vez simplemente estaba decepcionada por cómo Amity había sido demasiado débil para enfrentarse a Grom por su cuenta. Los padres de Amity siempre le habían dicho que nadie la respetaría a menos que fuera la mejor; tal vez eso era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Y, sin embargo, Luz seguía sin decir nada. Quizás ella _estaba_ esperando a que Amity diera el primer paso, y se estaba enfadando cada vez más porque aún no se había disculpado.

"Oye, Luz," dijo, presa del pánico ante esa idea, "lo he estado pensando y quería decirte que lo siento –"

Luz la interrumpió: "No, no tienes que disculparte, Amity. Fue culpa mía."

Espera. ¿Qué?

Amity se atrevió a mirar a Luz. Había dejado de caminar, pero seguía mirándose los pies. No parecía enfadada, sino desolada. No era una expresión que tuviera cabida en ella. Hizo que a Amity se le encogiera el corazón, y durante un momento todas sus otras inquietudes y preocupaciones se desvanecieron, y todo lo que deseó fue que Luz nunca tuviera que verse así de nuevo.

"Luz, no pasa nada. Nunca has hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte conmigo."

"Sí, lo he hecho. Está bien, sé que... a veces me dejo llevar, y no pienso, y no es mi intención, pero al final termino empeorándolo todo para todos, y lo siento."

Con cada palabra, Amity se sentía más confundida. Lo que fuera que hubiera imaginado, temido o esperado que Luz dijera, no era esto.

"Lo siento, pero no sé de qué estás hablando," dijo Amity. Odiaba decirlo: tenía que estar ignorando algún detalle tan estúpido y obvio que Luz iba a pensar que no era inteligente. "¿Pasó algo durante el fin de semana?"

"Sé que arruiné tu Grom."

¿Qué?

Seguramente Amity no la había oído bien. De todas las cosas en las Islas Hirvientes por las que Luz podía estar martirizándose, era imposible que fuese por darle a Amity la noche más maravillosa y espectacular de su vida.

Aunque ella no podía _decirle_ eso. Se ruborizó solo de pensarlo.

"Para mí fue un Grom bastante divertido," dijo, con un tono de voz casi estable. Luz resopló dubitativa, y Amity prosiguió: "¡No, de verdad, definitivamente fue mi favorito! Quiero decir – habría sido mi preferido, excepto por ti. O sea – ¡eso no! – excepto por lo que te pasó, quiero decir. Con Grometheus. Ya sabes, las cosas que fueron culpa mía. Eso lo siento. Pero, aparte de lo horrible que fui contigo, definitivamente fue mi Grom favorito."

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte," dijo Luz, y Amity sintió mariposas en el estómago. "Pero sé que la lié. Quiero decir, me lo pasé bien y me alegro de que estuvieras allí para salvarme y todo eso – ¡por cierto, estabas _tan guay_ machacando a ese monstruo! ¡Y con ese vestido, además! Pero... pero se suponía que tú no tendrías que hacer nada de eso. Se suponía que yo debía ser _tu_ valiente campeona. En cambio, me volví a poner en ridículo por querer hacer más de lo que podía abarcar, como siempre hago; y si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé lo que me habría pasado."

Amity apenas escuchó nada después de _me lo pasé bien_. Entonces, Luz… ¿se había divertido después de todo? ¿Y no se arrepentía? Y pensaba que Amity era guay, y le gustaba su vestido...

Luz seguía hablando: "Y luego, en lugar de disfrutar de la fiesta, tuviste que pasar tiempo, bueno, conmigo. Porque tuviste que venir a rescatarme."

Amity se armó de valor para volver a mirar a Luz a la cara. Ella miraba hacia otro lado y sus ojos no se encontraron con los de Amity.

"Luz," dijo Amity, con el alma cayéndosele a los pies. Extendió la mano para tocar su hombro a modo de consuelo y, oh, Titán, realmente estaba tocando a Luz en el hombro o sea tocándola de verdad con su mano y todo y en qué estaba pensando ella no podía hacer esto aaaahhh –

Amity cerró los ojos durante un instante. Luz la necesitaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no entrar en pánico durante unos cinco segundos, y luego ya podría entrar en pánico todo lo que quisiera después. En su habitación. Sola. Quizás escribir sobre ello en su diario. Más tarde. Ahora mismo su amiga (¿eran amigas? ¿De verdad era tan afortunada?) necesitaba que ella no fuera un completo desastre.

"A mí me parece que ambas la liamos, y ambas nos ayudamos mutuamente," le dijo a Luz, y, oh, hey, de alguna manera eso sonó casi racional, ¿cómo se las estaba apañando para sonar racional cuando su corazón latía tan deprisa? Luz alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos y casi perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos de nuevo. "Para empezar, únicamente te tuviste que enfrentar a Grometheus porque yo entré en pánico y no pude ocuparme de ello sola. Pero tú te ofreciste voluntaria para salvarme de tener que hacerlo. Y seamos honestas, yo no he sido siempre la mejor amiga posible que digamos; no tenías porqué hacerlo. Nadie ha hecho nunca antes algo así por mí – ofrecerse a ayudarme, solo porque te importaba, sin esperar nada a cambio. Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando te necesité; por supuesto que yo iba a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaras."

Luz no dijo nada durante un rato. Miró la mano de Amity, todavía en su hombro, y sonrió. Amity la retiró inmediatamente.

"Pero, Amity, no pudiste disfrutar de la fiesta."

"Luz, te lo acabo de decir, nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mí. ¿Con quién más querría disfrutar de la fiesta sino?" Se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas. "¡Y no sabía que los humanos podían bailar así! Ya sabes, con tus frágiles huesos y-y creo que debería dejar de hablar ahora mismo".

Luz se rió, genuinamente divertida, y Amity se alegró simplemente de verla feliz de nuevo. Fue y se sentó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, mirando con fascinación las hojas por encima de su cabeza (¿tal vez los árboles humanos eran de un color diferente o algo así?), y le hizo un gesto a Amity para que fuera a sentarse a su lado.

"Realmente me lo pasé bien," dijo Luz, mientras Amity se sentaba vacilante. "Yo solo... me sentí culpable por lo mucho que me divertí, porque pensé, tal vez, que tú estabas enfadada."

"No lo estoy. Yo también me lo pasé bien." Estuvo a punto de decir _Fue todo en lo que pude pensar durante el fin de semana_ , pero logró contenerse. Titán, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí sentada a solas con Luz?

Oh. Ella _estaba_ sentada aquí a solas con Luz. Juntas. Las dos solas.

Tragó saliva. "Entonces, ¿es eso... es eso de lo que querías hablar?"

"Sí. Supongo que ahora suena estúpido, pero estaba realmente preocupada por haberte arruinado la noche." El rostro de Luz se desencajó. "Oh, maldición, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿no? Probablemente solo quieras irte a casa, y yo te arrastré aquí conmigo sin ninguna razón, porque no pude –" Empezó a ponerse de pie.

"¡No!" Amity dijo apresuradamente. "Quiero decir – no, no tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a casa. Esto es... esto es bastante... agradable."

Luz pareció dudar por un momento, pero Amity palmeó el suelo junto a ella y volvió a sentarse.

"Es bastante agradable," coincidió. "Nunca voy a olvidar lo bonitos que son los árboles aquí. Es algo que voy a echar de menos, si – cuando vuelva."

"No suenas muy feliz al decirlo. ¿Quieres… quieres hablar de ello?"

Luz suspiró. "Sé que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, se supone que solamente voy a estar en el campamento durante el verano, pero..." Inconscientemente, extendió la mano y tomó la de Amity, y Luz realmente estaba tocando su mano, y _Mantén la cabeza fría, Amity, lo único que ella necesita ahora es tu apoyo_. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Luz y ella le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

"Pero no quiero volver," admitió Luz. "Creo que realmente no le he dicho esto nunca antes a nadie en voz alta. Pero yo nunca encajé en casa. Nunca sentí que mi lugar estuviera allí. Mi madre está allí, y ella es genial y la quiero y la echo de menos, pero yo nunca – lo siento, no quieres escuchar esto," dijo, apartando la mano.

Amity tenía muchas ganas de escuchar esto. "Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Si no te importa contármelo."

Luz le dedicó otra sonrisa y Amity sintió que se la devolvía por acto reflejo.

"¿En serio? Supongo... Supongo que nunca tuve amigos en casa. No como aquí. Allí, solo soy un bicho raro – pero aquí a la gente casi parece gustarle eso de mí. Aquí tengo a Eda y a King. Y a Willow, y a Gus, y... y a ti, Amity. Y vale, Boscha me odia, pero al menos me respeta lo suficiente como para odiarme, ¿sabes? Ella no actúa como si yo no existiera."

Amity quiso estirar la mano y darle otro apretón a la de Luz para consolarla, pero no sé atrevió (¡Oh, hey, Luz la consideraba su amiga después de todo!). Se compadeció de ella – si incluso ser acosada por Boscha era mejor que aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada, entonces Luz tenía razón: su lugar _no_ estaba en el reino humano. Su lugar estaba aquí. En las Islas Hirvientes. Con Amity.

"Tu lugar está aquí," dijo. Luz la miró con curiosidad y Amity se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Quiero decir – si te quedases aquí, ellos se lo perderían. No sé mucho sobre el reino humano, pero parece un lugar bastante horrible si la gente de allí es demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta de lo valiente, inteligente y simplemente genial en todos los sentidos que eres."

Luz la recompensó con una amplia y feliz sonrisa, y todo lo que le había pasado a Amity hasta entonces valió la pena solo por ver esa sonrisa dirigida a ella.

"¿Decías que este fue tu Grom favorito?" Luz preguntó de repente. Amity asintió. "Bueno, ¡definitivamente fue el mío también! No estoy segura de cómo podría superarlo el del año que viene. Así pues, ¿qué tal esto, entonces? Si todavía sigo en las Islas Hirvientes para el próximo Grom, tú y yo iremos juntas de nuevo."

Amity parpadeó. ¿Luz estaba... pidiéndole una cita? No, solo se refería a quedar como amigas, eso era obvio. Pero, aun así, estaba pidiéndole pasar tiempo con ella con casi un año de antelación, porque disfrutaba de su compañía. Eso ya era algo. Eso ya era un montón de algo.

"Por supuesto."

Luz sonrió de nuevo. Se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió una mano a Amity.

Claro, esta era una de esas cosas humanas: se suponía que debías… ¿sacudirla? Puso su mano, temblorosa, en la de Luz.

"Trato hecho," dijo Luz alegremente.

"Trato hecho," coincidió Amity. "Así que más te vale estar aquí el año que viene para cumplirlo, Noceda."

La sonrisa de Luz se ensanchó. "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Blight."

Amity todavía podía sentir la mano de Luz en la suya. Luz aún no la había retirado. ¿Era eso normal al darse la mano?

Luz suspiró de repente. "Supongo que debería regresar a la Casa Búho. Eda me estará esperando para cenar." Vaciló. "¿Imagino que no te gustaría acompañarnos?"

"Oh, yo – me gustaría," dijo Amity, maldiciendo en silencio. "Pero no creo que a mis padres – quiero decir, sí, ellos también me estarán esperando."

La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Luz fue casi suficiente consuelo.

"Sin embargo, podemos pasear juntas de vuelta a la escuela," dijo Amity apresuradamente. "Está de camino."

El rostro de Luz se iluminó. "¡Genial!"

Luz todavía no había retirado la mano. Y a Amity no le importaba mucho si eso era normal o no. Caminaron juntas de regreso a la escuela, cogidas de la mano durante todo el trayecto, mientras Luz hablaba alegremente sobre las diferencias entre las Islas Hirvientes y la Tierra y Amity trataba de actuar como si aquel no fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

_Definitivamente_ iba a escribir sobre esto en su diario más tarde.


End file.
